


The Perfect Crime

by neveralarch



Category: Riveyonce Cuoknowles (Blog)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: Aubrey and Sufjan roleplaying again, because sometimes you need fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beachdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachdeath/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide underwooding! I couldn't find your Yuletide letter for this treat, but hopefully this is something you'll enjoy.

sufjan: Hello I Would Like To Make A Deposit

drake: hi sir, of course! do you have a deposit slip?

sufjan: Yes Please Read It Carefully

drake: this is a stick-up?? please put all the money in a bag??

sufjan: I Also Meant To Say Silently

drake: haha wow i'm so nervous... my heart is beating so fast...

sufjan: Can You Give Me Some Ones Please? The Vending Machine With The Good Granola Bars Won't Take Higher Denominations

drake: i'm not giving you anything

sufjan: Don't Try To Be A Hero Even If Your Masculine Chiseled Jaw Makes You Look Like The Star Of An Action Serial

drake:

sufjan: Did I Miss A Cue?

drake: you're supposed to grab me by the tie sufy

sufjan: Yes Okay Grabbing Applied Will You Give Me Money Now

drake: do you have a gun?

sufjan:

drake: aw come on baby i thought you were into this

sufjan: In Principle I See The Appeal But In Practice I Really Do Not Want Toy Guns Where The Untitled Stevens-Graham Project Might See Them

drake: i thought you were going to use a nerf gun

sufjan: I Forgot To Go To The Store Today

drake: oh...

sufjan: I'm So Sorry Aubrey I'm Completely Ruining Your Fantasy I'm A Terrible Husband

drake: aw no baby don't worry. you don't need a gun to be an amazing bank robber

sufjan: Are You Sure

drake: of course! let me just put some of this monopoly money in the bag

sufjan: I Love You Unnamed Bank Teller

drake: i love you too desperate bank robber

sufjan: And Make Sure To Put Some Ones In There Please


End file.
